


Campfires

by ChromeMist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, Limbo, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeMist/pseuds/ChromeMist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are they waiting for, and will Armin wait too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campfires

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the pain, but it was needed. Thanks to [spirithorse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithorse/pseuds/spirithorse) for beta reading for me.

Every direction Armin turned in he was met with no wind, no smell, and pitch black darkness. He raised his hand in front of his face and waved it, but couldn't even see his own pale flesh. Armin squinted, trying to bring anything into focus without any luck. As he lowered his hand, he spotted a small flicker of light in front of him. It was still too small to light any surroundings as far as Armin could see, but he felt a pull towards it. With still no wind or other light source, Armin began moving towards it.

As he got closer, shapes began to appear out of the darkness. A small campfire with three indistinguishable figures sitting in a triangle around the flickering light. The small blond slowed his approach cautiously. Even though his footsteps were light, the figure closest to him perked their head up. Armin sucked in a breath as the figure became clearer, the crossed swords patch on the figures tan jacket the first thing he recognized.

The person shifted their body in order to twist their head in Armin's direction, squinting into the darkness. The light of the campfire revealed short black hair and freckles scattered over the cheek still facing the fire. The person sucked in a short breath and uttered one word in a small, almost scared tone.

“Jean?”

Armin's own eyes widened as he stepped into the light towards the figure whose friendly voice he hadn’t heard in over three months. He shook his head as he replied. “Sorry Marco, not yet.”

Marco’s eyes widened a little further before slitting and sliding to the side. “Oh, Armin. I’m sorry.” 

The darker haired boy kept his eyes on Armin as the shorter blond stepped fully into the circle of light.

“What are you doing here? And where is here? What is all this?” Armin asked as he tilted his head.

Marco sighed quietly and leaned his elbows on his knees. “We’re waiting.” He answered simply.

“We?” Armin turned to the other two occupants and gasped. “Petra, Mike?” 

Mike simply nodded in return, while Petra smiled at him. Armin turned back to Marco as the older boy spoke up again.

“How’s Jean doing?”

Armin smiled lightly. “He’s doing fine. He joined the Scouting Legion with us. You really inspired a change in him. I think he’ll make a great leader someday.” 

Armin could see a blush creep up over the freckled cheeks before Marco ducked his head to the side. Marco rubbed the back of his neck a moment before clearing his throat and looking back up at Armin. He gestured to the area behind Armin. “Do you want to join us and wait too?”

Armin pondered a moment. Did he want to continue on by himself? Armin shook his head and started to lower himself to a stump behind him. The light shifted and, suddenly, they made a diamond shape around the fire. Petra now sat across from him, with Mike to his right and Marco to his left. 

“I think I’ll wait. Eren, Mikasa, and I have done almost everything together, and I owe them so much. It wouldn’t be right to go on without them.” 

Smiling contently at his campfire companions, Armin turned towards the fire and waited.


End file.
